I am no damsel in distress
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Claudia Phantomhive, la primogénita y heredera de la noble familia Phantomhive, no iba a tener una vida fácil ni agradable. Nacida en el seno de los Perros Guardianes de la familia real británica, pronto sería su turno para continuar con el legado de sus antepasados y seguir la partida entre la luz y la oscuridad.


¡Hola, fandom de Kuroshitsuji! Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de este manga tan genial –mi favorito, a decir verdad- y lo que me ha llevado a hacerlo ha sido, simple y llanamente, mi nuevo y querido OTP: Undertaker x Claudia Phantomhive.

Está basado en lo que, para mí y para algunos miembros más del fandom, es una teoría acerca de estos dos pjs por lo que se ha visto durante el manga y, más concretamente, prestando atención a los capítulos 103 y 105. Por lo tanto, no es nada oficial, simplemente es algo que se me ocurrió en un momento de hype máximo por la posible-o-no pareja.

Dicho esto, si no os gusta esta pareja, por favor, absteneos de leer y comentar. Al igual que respeto los gustos ajenos, me gustaría que se respetaran también los míos. Claro que toda crítica positiva y constructiva es siempre bienvenida, ¡eso sin dudarlo! Pero no quiero comentarios bomba ni odio proyectado hacia mi persona por este fic, por favor. Cada uno con sus gustos y su vida.

Hasta aquí puedo decir por ahora. Si quieres seguir leyendo, ¡perfectísimo! Espero que sea de tu agrado, entonces :)

Disclaimer: ninguno de los pjs que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-

—Es una niña.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que la mujer logró escuchar tras el doloroso alumbramiento. Apenas podía abrir los ojos y su respiración era tan sutil, que nadie lograba escucharla; su frente se hallaba perlada de sudor, sus piernas temblaban y su piel parecía puro mármol, blanca como la nieve.

Había demasiada sangre salpicando la cama.

La fémina extendió los trémulos brazos, queriendo recibir al fruto de su vientre. Cuando el pequeño bebé fue dejado sobre su blando pecho, sonrió con ternura, y acarició su fino y casi inexistente cabello con una mano escuálida. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ajenas a su control, y se llevó un par de dedos a los pálidos labios.

—Mi preciosa niña—logró murmurar, con la voz entrecortada y discordante.

La apretó contra ella de forma suave, amorosa, y la acunó mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía la boca, sin dejar escapar ni uno de sus sollozos. Tenía frío, sentía el rojizo líquido vital escapándose de ella a cada segundo que pasaba, y sabía, _sabía_ , que no viviría lo suficiente como para ver crecer a su pequeña. Pero al menos, tenía ese momento. Eso era algo que nadie jamás podría robarle, pasara lo que pasase.

Ese momento, tan doloroso y efímero. Su única oportunidad para dar la bienvenida al mundo a su hija…y para decirle adiós. Todo en cuestión de minutos, de forma apresurada, antes de que le arrebataran a la pequeña de los brazos para limpiar su sangre y cubrirla con lienzos limpios mientras que ella se abandonaba al olvido.

Besó su tierna frente, acariciando la redondeada punta de su nariz y soltando una pequeña risa entre la felicidad y la agonía. Era tan duro dejarla ir…

—Bienvenida, Claudia Phantomhive—susurró—. Y tarda mucho, mucho en volver a verme.

En ese momento, la partera tomó en brazos a la recién nacida con cierto pesar; la sonrisa de la mujer y su rostro bañado en lágrimas sería algo que jamás olvidaría. Se dio la media vuelta, llevándose al bebé, y en cuanto abandonó la habitación, se detuvo durante unos segundos. Claudia Phantomhive, la primogénita de la familia, lloraba de forma ensordecedora; parecía reclamar a su madre, abrasando sus pulmones por el llanto para que el ruido llegase hasta ella y pudiera sentir de nuevo a la mujer cogiéndola en brazos, calmándola y reconfortándola en su pecho.

Era cruel separar a una niña de su madre, incluso nada más nacer, cuando ni siquiera podían conocerse. Cuando era la primera vez que se tocaban, que se reconocían entre ellas.

Era cruel, sí, el romper ese vínculo de una manera tan brutal.

—No llores, Claudia—decía la partera, iniciando de nuevo la marcha—. Yo cuidaré de ti como si fuera tu madre.

Pero eso no pareció calmar en absoluto a la pequeña, que seguía llorando y llorando desconsoladamente.

Emilie la llevó a la otra ala de la mansión, lejos de la alcoba donde la madre había quedado moribunda, y aseó con dedicación y cariño a Claudia. Limpió todo rastro de sangre, dejando su piel rosada y suave, y la tapó con una fina sábana blanca tras haberla secado de forma delicada. Sentía una sensación pesada en la boca del estómago y la garganta agarrotada; la niña no dejaba de llorar.

La acunó, tarareando una canción infantil para intentar calmarla, pero aquello tampoco surtió efecto. Al menos, durante los primeros minutos.

—Qué haré contigo…

Suspirando, la acomodó sobre su pecho y salió de la habitación. A pocos pasos de ella, vio a una pareja de criados cuchicheando entre ellos; se veían abatidos, temblorosos y a punto de entrar en llanto.

La señora Phantomhive, al parecer, había muerto en los minutos en los cuales la partera se había dedicado a limpiar al bebé.

Besando la cabeza de Claudia, Emilie cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras de despedida hacia la mujer. Manteniéndose en esa posición, escuchó varios pasos apresurados a sus alrededores, todos trabajando para limpiar la alcoba donde yacía el cadáver de la señora Phantomhive mientras ella, arrinconada, acunaba a la recién nacida cual autómata.

Las horas pasaron de forma lenta, pesada. Nadie hablaba en la mansión. Los criados habían decidido no acercarse a la habitación matrimonial hasta que el cabeza de familia llegara al hogar y cada cual se concentraba en sus tareas diarias, tal vez con cierto despiste. El ambiente era triste, tenso incluso; ninguno de ellos deseaba estar allí en aquellos momentos. La presencia de la fémina fallecida se sentía en la casa, como un manto lúgubre que mermaba los ánimos de los presentes.

Y así sería durante varios años más.

Claudia, ya calmada, dormitaba en el grueso regazo de Emilie mientras pasaba el tiempo. Con la caída de la noche, por fin el señor Phantomhive llegó a la mansión familiar. Estaba cansado, ojeroso, pero con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios bajo el espeso bigote oscuro.

Deseaba ver a su mujer, aquella asombrosa fémina que le había conquistado años atrás y de la cual se había despedido por la mañana con un beso y una promesa. No sabía nada del parto, pues había sido del todo imprevisto, y nada más poner un pie en la casa, notó algo extraño que no fue capaz de explicar.

—Buenas noches—saludó formalmente al servicio que lo recibió—. ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

Nadie contestó. El hombre frunció con suavidad el ceño, mirando hacia lo alto de las escaleras, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Tuvo un presentimiento, un suave retorcimiento en su interior, la expectativa de que algo no estaba _bien_.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo durante mi ausencia?

—Milord…—se aventuró un criado, carraspeando—La señora Phantomhive…

—¿Dónde está mi mujer?

Y, de pronto, los ojos azules del adulto se centraron en una figura más allá de las cabezas de los tres muchachos delante de él. Vio a Emilie, la mujer que había atendido a su esposa durante el embarazo; tenía el rostro fatigado, aunque igual de redondo y caído que siempre, y portaba un bulto entre los brazos, algo cubierto con una manta azul pálido.

Edward Phantomhive se sintió desfallecer; uno de sus criados tuvo que sujetarlo del brazo para evitar su caída. Por suerte, el desmayo nunca llegó, por lo que pudo acercarse –con ayuda- a Emilie y aquel pequeño ''algo'' que llevaba encima.

No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Era su descendiente, una criatura tierna y recién nacida que apenas se movía entre la manta, con una prenda que debía de ser un vestido blanco, gigante en comparación, cubriendo su cuerpo blando y rosado.

—¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?—farfulló, entre confuso y fascinado.

—Durante la tarde, milord—informó la partera—. Cerca de las seis, aproximadamente. ¿Le gustaría cogerla?

El conde asintió de inmediato, aunque con algo de temor. Nunca había cogido en brazos a una criatura tan pequeña. La contempló con adoración, llenándola de besos y lisonjas, y pronto sus ojos claros se humedecieron por la felicidad que aquella preciosura le brindaba.

—¿A quién crees que se parece, Emilie? Nunca he logrado sacar parecidos a nadie—dijo con una risa nerviosa.

La mujer meditó unos instantes, acariciando suavemente el fino cabello de Claudia.

—A la señora, milord.

—Es un alivio. No soy demasiado agraciado como para que alguien herede mis facciones—bromeó—. ¿Mi mujer se encuentra descansando, tal vez? Debe de ser una experiencia realmente exhausta.

Y, de nuevo, ese silencio incómodo que sintió al preguntar a sus otros criados por la señora.

—Emilie, ¿puedo verla?

—Milord, la señora…—calló, sin saber cómo explicarlo—La señora…Fue un…

Sí, él ya lo sabía. Lo había temido y ahora, se le confirmaba lo que resultaba obvio. Abrazó un poco más fuerte a su hija, cerrando los ojos de tal forma que unas finas arrugas se arremolinaron entorno a ellos.

—Quiero verla, por favor.

Emilie asintió, dándose la vuelta para guiar a su señor escaleras arriba. Andaba despacio, como si no quisiera recorrer aquel trayecto, como si quisiera aplazar aún más lo inevitable. Pero allí estaba la puerta de madera, al fondo, no tan lejos como a ella le gustaría.

Podía oler el amargo aroma de la sangre, metálico y acre. Un hedor horrible que jamás se esfumó de su nariz.

Se detuvo al llegar, girándose hacia el señor Phantomhive.

—Coge a la pequeña, Emilie. Por favor—pidió él.

Asintiendo, la partera así hizo y se apartó unos pasos, dejando vía libre a Edward. Éste respiró profundamente, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones durante unos segundos, los segundos que necesitó para tomar el picaporte de la puerta y comenzar a girarlo. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de huir, de no ver lo que había más allá de la hoja de madera, pero no podía.

Simplemente, no podía no despedirse de ella.

Apenas abrió lo necesario para pasar él al interior del cuarto. Un olor desagradable golpeó su ancha nariz, haciendo que entornara los párpados, y al entrar, cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue la amplia cama, pobremente iluminada por la luz distante de una luna fría y lejana. Ascendía con suavidad, culebreando por la figura que yacía sobre el mueble, aunque no penetraba más allá del busto. Su rostro se hallaba en la más profunda oscuridad, oculto por las sombras.

Con pasos titubeantes, el hombre se acercó hasta coronar la cama. El servicio había adecentado la alcoba, limpiándola hasta la extenuación; las sábanas eran blancas, inmaculadas, y la mujer portaba un liso y parco vestido albo que marcaba sutilmente el contorno de su cuerpo. Sus rizos negros se arremolinaban en torno a su faz nívea, los más largos esparciéndose sobre el almohadón con elegancia, y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Jamás volverían a abrirse.

Se sentó a su lado, acariciando con un dedo su fría mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios amoratados, y se quedó largo rato observando su tranquila expresión, en silencio.

¿Cómo podía ser que aquel día fuera el más feliz y el más triste de su vida?

Había perdido a su tesoro, a su mayor amor, a la única mujer por la que había sentido algo tan fuerte que incluso decidió casarse con ella pese a no tener un apellido importante detrás, para disgusto de sus padres. Todo eso, a él no le importaba en absoluto. Ella lo había conquistado, su sonrisa lo había enamorado desde el primer momento, y era tan encantadora como fuerte. Simplemente, había caído rendido a los pies de esa fémina. Y ahora, lo había abandonado para siempre tras dar a luz a su hija.

A la hija de ambos.

Claudia Phantomhive, como habían acordado llamarla al saber del embarazo si es que era niña, era ahora su nueva luz. Esa pequeña con la que apenas había estado cinco minutos era el motivo por el cual, pese a observar el pacífico rostro ceniciento de su difunta esposa, podía sonreír con suavidad. Era el fruto de su amor, la prueba de que, pese a las dificultades, ellos dos se querían tanto que podían traer vida a aquel mundo tan cambiante y cruel.

—Lo hicimos bien, mi amor—murmuró, besando su frente—. Pero ahora, me he de dedicar solo a esta tarea. Espero no defraudarte, allá donde estés.

Levantándose, se llevó los dedos a los labios y lanzó un beso en dirección a su mujer, saliendo después de la habitación. Emilie lo esperaba fuera, con la niña descansando cómodamente, manteniendo sus puños cerrados cerca de su cara.

—Es hora de dejarla descansar, Emilie—miró hacia la puerta cerrada unos instantes antes de girarse hacia su hija y tomarla en brazos—. Es hora de…seguir con la tarea.

-.-.-.-

No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se llaman los padres de Claudia ni qué pasó con ellos, así que ahí me tomo mi licencia artística XD

Como dije al principio, espero que a los que hayan leído les haya gustado esta introducción. Un review para saberlo nunca está de más ;)

Por cierto, los caps no tendrán título porque soy realmente pésima para esas cosas. El nombre del fic ya lo demuestra, para qué hablar más XDD

¡Un saludo y nos leemos!


End file.
